parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Am Kristin
Description How To With Kristin P.O BOX #350384 WESTMINSTER, CO 80035 Business Email: iamkristinvideos@gmail.com Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uwd4ws0dQH4 2:16 Beer Chug Challenge 19K views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPUv3dwiaEQ 4:35 Ear Stretching First Time 18G to 14G 322K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5A-b6tZvQg 3:10 Ear Stretching First Time 14G to 12G 117K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtRWWGqiWbo 5:16 Ear Stretching First Time 12G to 10G 107K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTb55nuD95Q 4:06 Ear Stretching First Time 10G to 8G 128K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVXi61gVo0U 3:44 Ear Stretching First Time 8G to 6G 127K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhN0oaztsOA 2:55 Ear Stretching First Time 6G to 4G 252K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukNY0XY_Iik 2:13 How To Make A Healthy Smoothie For Kids & Adults 1.3K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk9CqjIp3Ks 4:40 Ear Stretching Cleaning Tips 27K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqVbo8exEAg 3:35 Ear Stretching First Time 4G to 2G 151K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSzQTiMTSG8 2:30 Ear Stretching First Time 2G to 0G 325K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uVRRDIJ5MY 2:43 How to Close Stretched Ears From 0G 159K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kpC_z8Oc3A 11:04 How to Crochet For Beginners | Double Crochet Stitch 1.9M views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMP-X9eQCfo 0:49 The "BREATHING" in the video 4K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNAX2sqNA3s 0:30 The Cougar Comes To Attack Him 31K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08hzGxZrdeA 2:17 How To Make A Coaster Out Of Popsicle Sticks 14K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCDA44Sijx4 6:54 How to Crochet For Beginners | Single Crochet Stitch 2.2M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DW-uW8HktHY 0:52 How To Make A Fire Starter 3.2K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GphpokUO58 0:17 How To Get Rid Of Bruises FAST! | Arnica Gel 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdLdl5zG2KQ 0:49 To Stretch Or Not To Stretch | Stretch My Ears AGAIN?! 4.2K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adp0oTrHZCA 3:26 Ear Stretching Second Time 14G to 12G to 10G 28K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mLPVDeSyUE 4:52 Ear Stretching 2nd Time 10g-8g / 8g-6g 32K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdZ2J5zmQNQ 13:04 How To Crochet For Beginners | Granny Square Blanket 5K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_WIBF7b678 1:43 Stretched Ears: Why Do They Smell? 21K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTqZpyamsLA 5:46 Ear Stretching Second Time 6G to 4G 30K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMq8j6WZZN8 1:29 Baby Powder PRANK!! 11K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVpy6xSKA74 4:33 How To Put In Small Silicone Tunnels (4G) *Part 1* 74K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L40hFEIzViE 2:10 Does it Work? FM Transmitter for the Car 15K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edDUFe17ze8 5:37 Ear Stretching Second Time 4g to 2g 27K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCT5hAPzGV0 3:04 How To Make The Healthiest Soup EVER! The GM Wonder Soup! 48K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIWh-aF5c8E 11:30 How To Crochet For Beginners | Basketweave Stitch 16K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5sIvkqSJgw 4:15 Ear Stretching First Time 2G to 1G 30K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUCabwCRWrQ 5:54 Ear Stretching First Time 1G to 0G 277K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdpsJyrgaTM 7:51 How To Lose Weight Quickly (20lbs in 60 Days) 2.3K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlnZoby6eHM 1:29 How to Put in Double Flares - Ear Stretching 11K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jquL_ltgV2s 8:33 How To Crochet A Baby Blanket Using V Stitch | For Beginners 78K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deXn09UJW1w 4:45 3 Options For Joining A New Ball Of Yarn | Crochet & Knitting Tips! 31K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tE1FbAtLW8Y 4:21 How To Put In Silicone Tunnels (0G) *Part 2* 34K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=medp-FZr_Pk 6:26 10 OF THE BEST PRANKS YOU CAN DO! 61K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIjrf-6xARE 10:51 Ear Stretching - My Plug And Tunnel Collection 28K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UfG43kZCfU 7:19 10 SNAPCHAT HACKS! 1.1K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDKcYAbzhy0 4:35 EAR STRETCHING - CLEANING TIPS FOR ALL SIZE EARS 5.1K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wwIy5-Obaw 7:48 10 INSTAGRAM HACKS 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akpHQjeiKrc 2:04 ASK ME ANYTHING! | Also Answers to Ear Stretching Q's 385 views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbpGYkr-06U 2:26 HOW TO CLEAN YOUR BEAUTY BLENDER - VERY EASY! 397 views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URGs6NAjCls 1:16 ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS! 366 views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Njfr62Zjr0c 3:12 KINZD SLIM RFID BLOCKING WALLET (W/PROMO CODE) 422 views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=va5LATtcf70 1:04 UNBOXING - KAT VON D LOCK-IT CONCEALER 296 views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNodFcyuo10 8:28 EAR STRETCHING JOURNEY - 18G - 0G 16K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkfJ_IQ3t-s 3:28 How To Make A Poodle Skirt | 1950'S HALLOWEEN COSTUME 30K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJ8xSRlnokc 6:36 How To Crochet For Beginners | Triple (Treble) Crochet Stitch 29K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZZsA6qzqQM 2:54 HOW TO MAKE THE BEST BROCCOLI SALAD EVER! 244 views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1fKOUOO700 4:28 How To Make Tinted Chapstick | LIP BALM - EASY AND FAST!!! 2.9K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaHMJVMQits 3:02 How To Make A Spider Web | CHEAP & EASY HALLOWEEN DECORATIONS 26K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuZ9zd3Dgs4 2:39 How To Make A Fake Dead Body | HALLOWEEN DECORATION! 16K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFTU2NVqOYs 1:44 How To Make A Spider Egg Sac | HALLOWEEN DECORATIONS 1.6K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBkmCVNqF00 4:47 How To Make a "COUSIN IT" Trick Or Treat Bag! 11K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vORP9H_j6gk 1:29 How To Tie A Tie 509 views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i72FFsQyy74 7:06 How To Roll Yarn Into A Ball FAST! | Crochet & Knitting Tips! 471K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gF2mS1CrvF4 4:04 How To Make A Christmas Calendar | WITH TOILET PAPER ROLLS! 632 views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Z3jMzO81Nc 1:57 How To Make A Christmas Tree Funnel | EASY DIY 1.6K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H75KbC_lYHU 3:06 How To Make An Ornament Wreath | EASY CHRISTMAS DIY! 3.7K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zb0HiUrcUj8 2:29 How To Make A Sock Snowman | DIY CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS 5.3K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poQU7aGFmJM 2:43 How To Make A Giant Paper Snowflake | EASY DIY! 1.9K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3NMjAKOmb8 2:39 How To Make A Christmas Banner | EASY DIY! 3.6K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crOY5fQ6pYs 3:10 How To Make A New Years Memory Jar! | EASY DIY! 2.4K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBvA8Ha6LKU 4:34 How To Workout At Home | NO GYM EQUIPMENT!! 2.9K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WejBk_ZwLJA 3:57 Getting My Nose Pierced!? 2.2K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXaqU2WwAZ4 2:48 How To Make Chewy Granola Bars! | FAST & EASY! 325 views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEA-1B3hyQs 6:47 JORD Watch Review & GIVEAWAY!! | Promo Code Included 2.3K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwLmymzr8z4 3:58 How To Clean Inside The Canon G7X Lens 6.5K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xjuj5sdPN_0 3:13 How To Make Play-Doh | NON TOXIC! 565 views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ge6PKuJGqxs 7:41 How To Make A String Easter Egg | DIY EASTER 659 views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrB86xwKzw0 2:28 Easter Egg Whisk Hack! | MESS FREE! 771 views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Eu2j_br-lU 4:21 Is Bullymake Box Better than BarkBox? | UNBOXING & REVIEW 104K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UX7OfvM8ucQ 3:05 How To Make Delicious Healthy Hot Chocolate! 591 views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hqll3hE-B0 3:11 How To Make A Headboard | PINTEREST DIY 5.9K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsRYmVJiFsc 4:02 How To Make A Duck Tape Backdrop | SUPER CHEAP DIY! 1.8K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnBzfBdc3AY 1:41 How To Make A Solar Eclipse Viewer | ONLY 2 MINUTES!! 50K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t43TYHC3hHI 9:54 How To Crochet A Baby Blanket | For Beginners 29K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqMl_cWGzBI 4:38 How To Make Patriotic Decorative Cans | Pinterest DIY 329 views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvN8ca59-o8 4:50 How To Make A Patriotic Wreath | WITH YARN! 383 views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XASA7YSHNQA 3:34 How To Make A Tetherball Stand! | I Am Kristin �� 8.3K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L47ugKBia3A 2:21 How To Make An Enclosed Litter Box | I Am Kristin�� 1.1K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Xg2fmsyh1U 3:48 Finally Got My Nose Pierced!! | I Am Kristin�� 1.6K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SD-QVwvZx2M 3:31 How To Make Candied Pecans! | I Am Kristin�� 1.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LihUqEFiNcc 2:09 How To Make A Pumpkin Porch Light �� | I Am Kristin�� 1.5K views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1RI8j_GlA4 2:57 How To Make A Spider Web For Your Patio! | I Am Kristin�� 630 views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCZe-VMr8cQ 4:17 How To Make Tombstones | I Am Kristin�� 1.8K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lz0rSQf_fX8 2:06 How To Clean Out Your Pumpkin FAST! | I Am Kristin�� 2.2K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHGDLnaGNOM 2:04 How To Carve A Pumpkin FAST! | I Am Kristin�� 752 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NUjWiMAFjA 4:15 How To Make A Camera Stand | I Am Kristin�� 568 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eddkpvZ8sB0 3:48 How To Make A Pallet Christmas Tree | I Am Kristin�� 1.5K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ne2DcQQTTUc 2:52 How To Make A Thumbtack Ornament | I Am Kristin�� 479 views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mBgMCBcYOs 11:23 How To Make A Pop-Up Christmas Card | I Am Kristin�� 651 views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVuo4yuRhrg 2:04 How To Make Christmas Oobleck | I Am Kristin�� 348 views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psFJybHKnT0 8:26 How To Make A Fingerprint Snowman Ornament | I Am Kristin�� 440 views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdpOWpAG8VI 2:27 How To Make Christmas Crack | I Am Kristin�� 863 views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtMKMbgZpOg 5:32 How To Make A Business Card Holder | I Am Kristin�� 488 views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vs0VykNIgmY 5:17 How To Get Rid Of A Nose Piercing Bump FAST! | (Keloid) | I Am Kristin�� 6.5K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97Do7FUOYE0 6:33 YouTube Is Removing ALL Monetization! | Partner Program Changing!! | I Am Kristin�� 59K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUwdifGcrmg 4:35 Soft Box Lights vs Room Lights | | I Am Kristin�� 1K views2 months ago CC How To Make Custom Labels: Easy Tape Transfer! | I Am Kristin�� 959 views2 months ago Having Anxiety Attacks From Caffeine Withdraws! | I Am Kristin �� 1.4K views2 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXw16TEyF0c 2:37 DIY Valentine's Day Breakfast! | I Am Kristin�� 208 views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od18lNH6S2w 2:50 Heart Shaped Cupcakes! | I Am Kristin�� 270 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhW1LI51VSM 2:39 Valentine's Day Cinnamon Roll Hearts! | I Am Kristin�� 317 views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mr9R-qttTck 3:28 Editing Pack! (Overlays, Intros & Titles) | Green Screens | I Am Kristin�� 335 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IWMGDBwFT8 5:19 Who's More Likely To? | WITH MY COUSIN! | I Am Kristin �� 3.1K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq3W2UDYaZk 9:55 Wreck It With Grav3yardgirl | Week 1 | I Am Kristin �� 2.3K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PE7n5v2GmHk 3:41 DIY JELL-O Popsicle's | Lebice Popsicle Molds | I Am Kristin �� 2.1K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMJupxlcFoE 7:49 Wreck This Journal - Week 2 | I Am Kristin �� 2.5K views4 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLENxrB_fDQ 3:32 How To Make A Easter Bunny Race Car | I Am Kristin �� 700 views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5U2t8R8DKc 3:03 How To Make Garden Carrot Cupcakes | I Am Kristin �� 143 views6 days ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0MhQjhmc34 9:20 YouTube Admits Not All Of Your Subscribers Are Being Notified! | I Am Kristin �� 366 views6 days ago CC Category:I Am Kristin Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART